Transmission line simulation (e.g., cross-talk and signal propagation/reflection simulation) has traditionally been a simulation topic of some neglect. Traditionally, large transmission lines (e.g., coaxial cable transmission lines into televisions) functioned almost as perfect conductors, having few material reflections that could result in noticeable signal degradations. As devices become significantly smaller (e.g., mobile computing devices, mobile phones, portable fitness devices), the transmission lines therein (e.g., printed circuit board and other semiconductor traces) become smaller and smaller in cross sectional size, increasing their electrical resistance. These engineering complexities demand accurate simulation capabilities.